My Little Bronies
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Asuna and Kirito were put into a new game, My Little Bronies. Mocha and Devon have to help them get out. But how?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the substitute walked to the front of the room. "Please line up in the front of the room," she said. I stopped clutching my book bag and stood up. I put it on my shoulder and turned, tripping over my own feet. I balanced myself and turned to leave. A hand reached out and grabbed mine. I knew this hand. It was my best friend/boyfriend. I looked up.

"Wait here," he said. Right as soon as he did, all of my class ran towards us. They ran out of the door, screaming and kicking and pushing. I watched as someone slid across the desks to get out. After most of the class has left, we walked out the door-all 3 of us. Our substitute had followed us and was watching us as we calmly walked down the hall. She looked impressed that the two of us knew not to run. We walked into the garage and she stopped. We had no reason to stop, so we kept walking.

My friend, Luke, ran up beside Devon. "Hey, Devon, Mocha," Luke said. Devon nodded and Luke popped up his hand. "Hello," he made it say. I face palmed. He was always talking to his hand and making them 'talk' back to people. Devon nodded.

"Why do you do that," he asked. Luke looked hurt.

"Hey, its not me, it's him," he said, pointing at his hand like it was a real person.

* * *

><p>I said bye to Luke and un zipped my jacket. My pulled my keys off of my neck, and zipped it back up. The air made my nose cold, so I put my hand around my mouth and nose and breathed heavily. I turned the corner and kept walking. "So, what am I going to do when I get home," I asked myself. But I already new what. I was going to try out my new game I had gotten about the year before. It was called 'My Little Bronies'. It was a dating game for bronies and pegasisters. But I already had my brony, Devon. We always met up after school and hung out around the world. I unlocked my door, and stepped in. It was still cold because I was in the storage room. I opened the door, and the warm air stung on my cold face. I closed the doors. My cat came running down the steps, meowing all the way. "Hi, scratchy," I said. I pulled my book bag off my shoulder and set it beside me. I kneeled and he jumped on my lap. He licked my face and I pet him. I put him down and got back up. I walked into my living room, and set my book bag on the couch. I pulled my coats off and made sure I didn't smell bad. I toke my shoes off and set them on the towel. I walked up the stairs and opened my door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked to my desk and picked up a pen. I wrote down that I was playing My Little Bronies and there was no need to worry about me and that I had no homework. I put the sticky note on the other side of the door and closed it once again. I sat on my bed and picked up the NerveGear. I lied down and closed my eyes. "Link start," I said and I was instantly in a room that was all white. A keyboard in the air came out in front of me and I typed in my username and password.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked. And when I opened my eyes again, I was a pony. I reached out in front of me with my hove and swiped open a screen. I pressed a button that said 'friends' and another screen popped open. I found Devon almost immediately. He was my only friend with the name Twilight Woodland. He was the only pony with the last name Woodland. It said he was at his home. I closed my screen and looked around my town. I saw one Pegasus that stood out from the rest. It was my daughter, not a Pegasus, but a pegacorn. But you need to know a little bit about My Little Bronies before we continue.

When you first start the game, you have to put in an email and password first. Then you are put into a small room that has all of the six ponies in it. You press your favorite one. Two of the ponies are actual ponies. The next two are unicorns. And the last two are Pegasus's. You are then out into a different room. This room has a keyboard and a giant screen. You have to pick a name and put in your birthdate and what you like and what your interests in a pony. You are then put into the last room. This room is were you find your cutie mark. Once you have the cutie mark, your sent to your town. My cutie mark is an open book about animals. My name is Fluttershy Akashiya. I am a Pegasus with bubble gum pink mane and tail. My skin is whitish grayish. My eyes are blood red. Devon is a unicorn. He has a dark blue mane. His skin is a light purple. He has brown eyes. We adopted a pony together. It was a pegacorn. Our baby is dark gray with red eyes and a black mane and tail. She wears a black ribbon around her neck. I meet her in my town and we fly together to the unicorn town.

Anyway, Yui trotted over to me and she smiled. "Hi, mommy," she said. "Can we go meet daddy now?" I nodded. I love my daughter.

"Let's go, sweetie," I said. We toke off.

* * *

><p>We landed in front of the town. The guards who stood at the gates nodded and let us through. We trotted through the town. It was made up of beautiful shops and houses that glowed in the sunlight. The food smelled almost real. The pavement was hard under my hooves. We walked through the streets until there was a crowd in front of us. I looked at Yui. "Stay here, sweetie," I said. "Don't talk to any pony or leave." Yui nodded and I pushed through the crowd. Whatever was going on was big. There was a huge circle of ponies surrounding it. When I reached the edge of the ponies, I gasped. In the middle of the circle was two humans! I trotted up to them. <em>How did they get here? There's no way to get in My Little Bronies without being in pony form. <em>I looked at the one. It was a boy. He had black tousled hair. He had black eyes. He looked stern and intense and afraid. He had pale skin. He wore a black coat and gloves. He held the hand of the girl. The girl had long, brown hair. She had brown eyes. She wore a red and white suit. She wore red and white gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked afraid.

"Were are we," she asked the guy. She grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned in to hug him.

I nuzzled her and she pet my head. I whispered into her ear. "Please listen," I whispered. "I'm Mocha Akashiya. How did you get here?" She wasn't startled that I could speak. She just kept petting me. She frowned.

"The NerveGear is still in use? Even after the SAO incident?" she asked me in a whispered voice. I nodded.

"Follow me," I whispered. I backed up and she got up.

"Kirito, come on," she said and tugged on his hand. He got up and the crowd separated right to Yui. I trotted to her and nudged her to walk.

"Sweetie, don't worry. These people are nice," I said. Yui looked at them, scared. I looked at the girl and realized I never had gotten her name. She looked at the guy she called Kirito.

"Kirito, Yui," she said. The guy looked at her, surprised, and nodded.

"Yui, are you there," he said. A little girl appeared next to him.

"Yes, daddy," the girl called Yui said. She looked around. "Were are we?"

I looked at her and said, "Hello. My name is Fluttershy Akashiya. This is my daughter, Yui." I gestured my head to my daughter. "What's your names?"

The girl with the brown hair spoke first. "My name is Asuna. This is Kirito," she said and pointed at the guy. "And this is our daughter, Yui." I laughed. Our daughters had the same name. Then, I toke a closer look at their daughter. She had light black hair with brownish blackish eyes. They were indescribably beautiful. She wore a white dress with a light green belt around her waist. Her skin was pale. "Now that we all now who we are, were are we?"

"Your in the game My Little Bronies. This is the unicorn town, in the state of Equestria," I said. "Were did you come from?'

"SAO," Kirito said. He noticed that I was still confused. "Were from the Sword Art Online incident." That's when I remembered.

About two years ago, many people had gone into a coma while playing Sword Art Online. Many people were lost in the incident. A few days ago, the people that were left woke up, all except two. I remembered the names. Kirito and Asuna. No one knew why they never woke up. Most people believed they were killed but somehow their bodies were kept alive. They believed there was no way to save them. Some people, including me, believed they were put into a different game to fight to wake up. But I never suspected that they would come to My Little Bronies. It _was _a dating game and not a fighting game. Then I remembered the question Asuna had asked me.

"And to answer your question," I said. "No. They canceled all makings of the NerveGear. But some people kept them even though they could get a safer version of it. Some people sold them. My dad saw me drawing a NerveGear, and he decided to buy me one. It came with this game and I tried it. That's why I have one." Asuna smiled. She seemed grateful that more people wouldn't be stuck in a virtual world. I guessed that she didn't want anything like that she didn't want anything like that to happen again. It must have been scary knowing that if you died in the virtual world, you would die in the real world. That you could lose your life over something as little as a wild animal attacking you. That you might never see your loved ones again. I shuddered. I was glad that I didn't have a NerveGear back then. I might have been stuck in SAO. And I didn't want that to happen. I nuzzled her hand. "I'm sorry that your stuck in this game. I promise I will do everything in my power to save you." She looked happy.

"Thank you," Asuna said. I nodded, happy I could make her happy. "And I promise as soon as I wake up, I'll see you with Kirito." I was confused. _What about Yui? _"Yui was a part of SAO. We found her in a forest on Floor 22. She's our adopted daughter." I smiled. We both adopted our children.

"Well, we should get going to Twilight's house," I said. Asuna looked confused, and I remembered I never told them about Devon. "Twilight is my boyfriend. He plays this game to see me. He's an expert. If anybody knows why your here, it will be him." Asuna nodded and I started trotting down the road.

My daughter ran up beside me. "But, mommy," she said. "Daddy's house is that way." She used her hove to point behind us. I smiled.

"There's more than one way to get to your daddy," I said. I turned left and kept trotting.

* * *

><p>I stopped trotting. Yui looked up and was surprised that I was right. That there was more than one way. I looked at his home. It was a big oak tree that was hollowed out to live in. There was a oak fence around the home, painted pink and purple. I looked through the one of many windows and saw Devon looking out. I smiled and opened the gate. Yui had also seen her father and ran in front of me, screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" I went through the gate and heard it close behind Kirito and Asuna. I watched as the door opened and Yui ran to Devon. He nuzzled her and looked up. He looked surprised. "Before you ask," I said, and turned to face Kirito and Asuna. "Twi, this is Kirito and Asuna, and their daughter, Yui. They are from the Sword Art Online incident. They need us to find a way to get them back." I turned to face him again. "And the pony who I thought of instantly was you." He nodded, immediately understanding what I was proposing. That the whole weekend we would stay on the NerveGear and find a way to get them off.<p>

"Come on in," he said, stepping aside so Yui, Yui, Kirito, Asuna, and I could pass. Once we got settled in, Devon set a piece of paper and a pen on his table and surrounding us around it. He drew a circle and wrote down 'SAO Game Control' inside it. "Have you been in any other games?" he asked them. Kirito nodded.

"ALO," he said. "I tried logging Asuna out, but I couldn't. I couldn't log myself out either. We then saw a flash of light and that lasted for about a second. The next thing we knew, we were in this game, with ponies surrounding us. You know the rest of the story." Devon nodded. He drew a line coming out the bottom of the circle. He drew another circle at the end of the line, writing 'ALO Game Control' inside it. He then drew two circles on the bottom of the page. "I was able to log out in ALO before I beat Sugou," Kirito added, and Devon added a last circle next to ALO. He connected the circles and wrote 'K could get out, A couldn't' inside it. He then connected the bottom two circles together. Then connected the one to ALO. He wrote 'MLB Game Control' inside it. He wrote 'Real life/Goal' in the last circle.

He looked up. He used the back of the pen to point at the first circle. "This is two years ago, when the SAO incident first started." He traced the line to the next circle. "A few months ago, a new game based on SAO was released, ALO. Asuna and other players were exchanged to this game for unknown reasons. A few days ago, most of the players woke from their coma's, except you two." He traced the line to the next circle. "This is the present. You two, for some unknown reason, we're transferred to this game from ALO, and we need to get you to..." He traced the last line to the last circle. "...here." I nodded. "So first things first, you need to see if you can log out now, in this new game."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Wow, I'm sorry I haven't posted on this story in forever. I guess I've never found the time. between homework, my friends, Bobby the Happiness Core, getting ready for a field trip, I've been pretty busy. And I've just started to try and start this story up again. So sorry of you have to go back and re-read everything I wrote like I have to to my one favorite story. Sorry every reader. a

And with that out of the way, with further ado, I bring you a long overdo Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Kirito nodded, and Devon added, "To sign out, you swipe in front of you and, well, the same with SAO." He tried opening the screen. He couldn't. He had a confused look plastered on his face. Devon instantly knew the problem, even though the rest of us didn't. "We need to turn you into ponies." We still didn't understand. "This game is made for ponies, not humans. You have to be a pony to fix the problem, as everything is made for ponies and nothing else." He paused to see if we understood.<p>

And by the looks on our faces he knew we did.

"So, to make you guys ponies, I have to break into the game control and customize each-"

"I can," Yui (not my Yui) said, cutting of Devon's train of thought. She closed her eyes. A bright light filled the room. When it died down, Asuna and Kirito weren't humans anymore, and Yui wasn't either. They were all in pony form, or pegacorn form, or even unicorn form.

Kirito was a unicorn. He had all black skin, black eyes, and a grey-black mane and tail. His horn was a darker black then the rest of him.

Asuna was also a unicorn. She had hazel eyes, and her skin was a blue color. Her mane and tail were a lighter blue color. Asuna's horn got redder the closer you got to the tip, and the tip a red color.

And, last but not least, Yui. She had changed herself. She herself was a pegacorn. She was small, smaller than my Yui. She had hazel eyes. Her skin was a dark black color, but like Asuna, the closer you got to the tip of her horn was redder. Yui's wings were like the rest of her: a dark black color. She had a very dark blue mane and tail. It was like Asuna and Kirito had a kid together, an actual kid, not adopted one like they said. _Yui had wanted to make it like,_ I told myself, _she thinks Asuna and Kirito are her real parents even though she knows their not... Like my baby._

"Now try," Devon said, completely ignoring the fact that they had just transformed from human to pony in mere seconds before his eyes. "See if it works now, and if it doesn't we have a lead to try and get you out." Kirito did not question Devon, just did as he was told. Kirito tried to sign out, but sadly couldn't. So, Devon asked Asuna to try.

But Asuna could sign out. It was there and working.

"It... works?" Asuna asked. "But why?" Devon shrugged. We should talk to the creator of MLB, see if she knows why this happened."

"She?" Asuna asked. "A _girl _made a dating game?"

Devon nodded. He opened his screen and summoned the book about MLB. He recited, "'My Little Bronies is a virtual dating game. It was made by Mamiyu Arai.'" He paused and began again. "'_About the Creator. _Mamiyu Arai is only a 18 year old girl. She goes to Mitaka Senior High School. As a project, she had to make a virtual video game. The teacher, Mr. Eita Onishi. Onishi had let the class chose what genre they would work on. Almost all chose games like SAO or ALO. Only Mamiyu had chose a different genre of game, romance.'" He paused. Reading the rest in his head before continuing. "'Mamiyu was the only person that actually created a workable game. Onishi, as a caring teacher, suggested she get a permit on the game. 'I didn't understand at first,' says Mamiyu. 'I hadn't spent much time on the game. Only a few hours, tops. But then I actually thought about the game. It could bring Bronies and Pegasisters together. I could change a persons life with this game, including mine. So I spent time on the game, made corrections where needed, after getting my permit first, of course. People in my class would have copied, they actually liked the idea of the game.'" Devon pauses. "This game... would never have been made without Onishi. We would never have Yui, but you guys would never have been stuck again." After that, he started reading again. "'No one really knows why Onishi decided to help Mamiyu, but he claims it's because he cares about her. 'I saw the potential in the game Mamiyu didn't,' he says. 'This game could change lives, take people together. It was a really good game that could send Mamiyu to fame and money. She needed it. And I was glad to help her.'" Devon stopped there.

No one talked. We knew it. We all knew what he was thinking. We knew it.

We all knew.

We knew... that either Eita Onishi or Mamiyu Arai trapped Asuna and Kirito, and we had to figure out how... And why...

**Authors Note**

How long has it been since I updated this? A few months? Close to half a year, maybe?

Well, I'm sorry. I never really meant for it to happen. It just stayed at the station as my brain went elsewhere (other stories, Bobby The Happiness Core, Moka and Tsukune: Together Forever ~See my Wattpad, HeyImInsaneAboutCake~, Magician and the Dancer ~Again see my Wattpad account~, making a new story on otters, exc.

I've been a busy Mary.

Thanks for being so patient. I appreciate it.

~HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime, or Mary


	4. Chapter 4

_Time to Remember_

_No one talked. We knew it. We all knew what he was thinking. We knew it._

_We all knew._

_We knew... that either Eita Onishi or Mamiyu Arai trapped Asuna and Kirito, and we had to figure out how... And why..._

* * *

><p>Their Yui, now a pegacorn like my baby, said, "I still don't understand, why can daddy sign out and mommy can't?" Devon quickly thinks and comes up with an answer.<p>

"Because," he said. "It's easy. Kirito was smart, and the person who did this easily thought Asuna was not. They both are still on the NerveGear, so we still cannot remove the gear that easily. The person who did this must have thought that they would never be able to find another way out, like they did for SAO and ALO. This person must have a grudge against these two." He gets up and takes a book from the bookshelf. "When I first started this game, I never really thought I would love my girlfriend. I just started this game so I could find someone else while hanging out with her. But, when she was gone, I always did research on this game to get a good idea on how to work it. I found myself always going to this book." He held it up so we could so the cover. It said 'Mamiyu Arai: Famous Designer'. "She explained not only in here how to work this game." He opened the book to a page. "But also who she is, and there's more." He set the book on the table and grabbed another one. "The end of that book says to read this one. Neither of these are supposed to exist in this world, but I found the Easter egg." He shows the title to us once again. This one said "Eita Onishi: A Great Teacher'. "If you want I can read this to you."

"Please do!" Yui (not mine, still, mine was hiding behind me) said.

Devon nodded. He sat down and opened the book on Mamiyu. "'I'm Mamiyu Arai. I never really meant for this game to be so popular. This game was just a school project that I have decided, with the help from my teacher, Mr. Eita Onishi, to make a full game. My Little Bronies is a virtual game world where you can meet people that also enjoy the show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. I myself do not care for the show, but my ex-boyfriend did, and when we decided we were not for each other, I still wanted to help him find someone who did like MLP:FIM. So, when Mr. O gave us the assessment, I knew I had the perfect chance to do so. Any who, my father created ALO, Sugou.'" He paused. "There is her reason to trap you, Kirito, you almost killed her father and sent him to jail. That is why she could have left you locked in here, but why here? I mean, she could have created another game where it is just you, no way out. Correct?" Kirito nodded. "So why trap you in here? I believe her teacher did this, would you like if I explain why?" All of us nodded, though I knew why. It was actually very obvious. "I believe this because 1, he shows signs of loving Arai. He helped her when he didn't have to. Yes, most teachers could do this, but he was known to be a pervert around the school. Also, he has once admitted in class that he does think Arai is very beautiful, and according to the student that was near his desk, he whispered afterword that he "wouldn't mind to hit that all night". 2, he knew about Kirito and Sugou. The day after it was issued in the paper that he was in jail and Kirito caused it, he was known to be yelling at his class, saying "That damn Kirito will learn to mess with Sugou!" It is known around the school that he actually hated Sugou and most were surprised to find him defending Sugou. 3, even if Arai did it, she could have created a place where Kirito can go permanently to die, and not here, in a romance game. Onishi had no experience in technology. He couldn't have. Both ALO and SAO was shut down, so he couldn't put them there. He had to put them somewhere, and this is the only game that he could be put in in his NerveGear."

We all thought. Except Devon. He sat there, hanging over the book, reading to himself.

I soaked in the information.

"If that is true, Devon," Kirito says. "Then we need to know all about either of them."

Devon nods and opens the book on Mamiyu Arai. "ALO is a pretty different from MLB. ALO includes levels and swords and skills. MLB is a romance game and has nothing to do with swords and things. You can still have skills in certain things. Cooking, sports, and things like that." Devon pauses. "This just explains the difference's on ALO and MLB. Do you want to skip over it?" Kirito and Asuna nod in unison. Devon continues. "My dad and I are very different from each other, but the only thing we have in common is the love of the NerveGear. Any who, I guess I should explain who I am. Again, my name is Mamiyu Arai. I am a high school student. I never really thought I would be making a game for people to play. I was just never the person to play video games; any. Romance, horror, adventure. Any video games at all, I never played at all. I read books and things. I was very old schooled. When Mr. Onishi gave this project, I was very surprised. I never thought I would ever have to deal with video games. That's pretty much my life. I never played any games, I read books and colored and things like that. I was never very interesting."

Devon looks over the rest and closes the book. "If Onishi did it, we should learn more about him." He opens the book on him and starts reading. "My name is Eita Onishi. So, you must be wondering who I am. So, I am a male Japanese school teacher. Why am a teacher?" Devon pauses. "At a young age, my mother was put into the hospital while she was ill. After a few weeks past, my mother told me she was going to die soon. She told me that she loved me and said that she hoped I could become a teacher someday. I decided I would live out my mothers dream for her. She never did become a teacher." Devon scans the pages and continues to read a few minutes later. "My mother was sent to hospital with a bad flu that wouldn't go away. The doctors told us from square one that my mother is in great danger. But I loved my mom, and decided I would do everything to make her happy even if she's gone." I smiled. "_About Eita_- I came from a small town in Colorado. So small, in fact, that it isn't even on the map. Everything there is always the same. Every girl is like the next. Families stick with the same jobs their parents did. Nothing is ever different. Until my family came to live there years back. My great-grandfather and great-grandmother came to live there after years of poverty in our homeland. They moved there for money purposes.'"

He pauses and looks up at me. "Can you read this please, Mocha?" he asks. I nod, and he hands the book to me.

I clear my throat and start to read.

"'So after a while, I started to get bored of my little town. Mom was too, before she got sick. Even when she was, she tried to talk me into moving away. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was bored of the little town. Well, after my mom died, I decided I was going to go to college. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do until I remembered what my mom had wanted me to become, a teacher. After a year at college, a girl approached me. She was my friend at the time, Catriona Adcock. She told me so liked me and wanted to date me. I, not knowing what to do, said yes. We dated for a few years, until college ended and she had to go back to the USA... We broke up because we knew we would never be able to date overseas, and I couldn't leave without a passport, which I didn't have the money to buy. So, college was a bummer. Well, soon after, the school I currently work at called me up. They said I had the right schooling to become the new teacher for Tech Ed. I quickly made them promise me I would be working on Technology and not building... Well, after a few months of working there, I got a phone call. I couldn't believe it. On the other line was Catriona, and she said she was on her way back to Japan to work at the school. We promised to meet each other at the school when she got there. I couldn't believe it, it really was her! We had a short reunion, full of kissing and hugging, both of us really got over each other. But there was one problem. She had a different last name... Her name was Catriona Adair. She wouldn't tell me why. Well, I soon found out that she had a child, named Hazeline Adair. I asked her about it. She said that her mom had found someone in the USA because she didn't think she would ever get over me without someone else. She never thought that she would be able to get back to Japan. That's when she had Hazeline. She realized a few years later that her school was sending her here, so she broke up with him. She had her child's name changed so I wouldn't find out.'"

"Wow," says my Yui.

I nod and continue reading. "'After I told her that I knew about Claude, she broke up with me. I went to school depressed for a while. But while I was depressed, Mamiyu moved to the school. I was so happy a girl that was beautiful moved to the school. I know its weird, but I'm not very old. Seriously. I am only in my twenties even though I look very old,'" I say. I pause. "He never mentioned the guys name before." I shrug. "'I started to love her extremely until I figured out Sugou was her father. If you were wondering, I do have a past with him. We went to school together. We always made fun of each other, as friends. Until we went to high school. That's when we started to fall for girls. We fell for the same girl, and then we always tried to prove to her who was the better programmer. If you can't tell, he won and a few years later, he had Mamiyu. Well, okay, he didn't have her, his wife did. But anyway, he left her soon after and Mamiyu moved here with her father. Nobody's ever seen her mother since.'"

Devon clears his throat and I stop reading. We all look at him.

He holds a few papers and a pencil.

"What's that for, daddy?" my Yui asks.

He smiles and sets the paper on the table in front of him.

"We need a plan, a plan to get Asuna and Kirito out of here." He thinks. "So, as we know, its most likely Onishi who trapped them here." He writes 'ONISHI' at the top of the paper. "So now we need to figure out how." He points at me and I nod.

"'_School Life - _I started school soon after my mothers death. It didn't take me long to get into the college that I wanted. If you didn't know, I was very good in school. I got advanced in everything I did and always got on Honor Role. I was never late and never missed a day. I always did everything my teachers wanted me to do. Gym was nothing at all. I was also very athletic and nerdy. Every girl loved me, but I never dated anybody. My teachers said I was very talented and I would go far in life before my mothers death. Afterward, everything was a blur. I remember changing to home schooling, but never actually doing anything. I remember my spending all my time with my dying mother. Everyday mixed in with the next. If you couldn't tell, I was close to my mom. Closer than her and my father, anyway.'" I pause for a breath, and it was a new section anyway. "'_My Mothers Sickness _- My mother was very sick before we took her to the doctors. We thought she just had a flu until it stayed for longer than usual. It wouldn't go away, and she was getting sicker by the day. The doctors said it there was no way to cure it, it was a virus nobody had seen before. They said they had to wait until she died until they could find a cure. I was furious when they told me this. I yelled at them, asking them why they couldn't do that now. They responded calmly, telling me they didn't know where the virus was from, it could have started in her heart. They would have to cut her open for a while to find the core. And it would kill her in the state she was in, she was vulnerable. I didn't know what to tell my mom, so I didn't. A few days later, she told me she knew she was going to die soon, and she wanted me to fulfill her dream to become a teacher. I was hoping she was wrong, but she wasn't. She died about a week later. _College - _College was where I finally figured out what subject I wanted to teach: technology. It was always a passion of mine before... mothers sickness. It was easy for me to understand and work. I helped in the making of the NerveGear. It was way harder than what I expected. As a computer genius, I was a big help. It wasn't too hard but harder than what I was expecting it to be.'" As I read, Devon writes down everything about the making of the NerveGear.

After a little while, he tells me to stop reading, and he holds up the paper.

It was filled with notes on everything I had just read, with the giant "ONISHI" at the top still.

He clears his throat before speaking.

"As we just heard Moka read, he helped in the making of the NerveGear. This helps us prove that he trapped Kirito in here. The new machine is the same thing as the NerveGear, but it is safer. He just had to use the knowledge he knew about the NerveGear, and apply it to the new machine." He pauses. "If my notes are correct, and that book is too, then we have the way he trapped her." Devon pauses once again to think for a second. "He could have trapped her using the same technique Akihiko Kayaba used. He could have even been helping in the trapping of SAO. If I remember correctly, Kayaba made the NerveGear to make the current happen. Then, when everyone logged in, he used his power to change the game while everyone was there. As you know, he made it impossible to log out of SAO. Onishi could have used the same thing. He could have grabbed you while you were leaving ALO, and planted you here. He could have used Kayaba's power, as you did Kirito, and make it impossible to log out for you, Asuna. He obviously didn't bother to change you guys to ponies, or deleting your Yui. He must have been in a rush. This could mean he was doing so in class, he was borrowing someone's NerveGear, or someone was watching him from the real world and he knew so."

I nod and close the book. I slide it across the table to him. "He could have anticipated that someone like us would help you and he must have done something to help trap Asuna," I say.

Devon nods.

"If he did, we have to figure out what."

Asuna clears her throat and we all look at her.

"Couldn't we just use Kayaba's power to log me out, like in ALO?" she asks. Devon nods and looks over to Kirito.

"We don't know how to do it."

He nods and whispers something. He slides in front of him.

Nothing happens.

Devon nods and says, "He made it impossible to log into the power. Your still you, the system is responding." A screen pops in front of Kiritos face and he jumps.

Once he realizes what it is, he reads it out loud.

"'Akihiko Kayaba is an invalid username. You are logged in as Kirito.'"

Devon nods. "My point proven. So he must have deleted his account. We need to find Onishi to get Asuna out. And he must have figured out that's what we would come up with. He's protected somehow, and I'm not quite sure how. But I have an idea where," he says and walks to the door. "We're taking a field trip."

My Yui jumps up and runs up to Devon's side.

"Yay! Field Trips are awesome!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Sorry it took so long. I would have an idea, then I wouldn't. Then I would come up with another and...

You get it.

Anyway, hope you still are enjoying the story. I'm trying my best to write as much as I can.

I'm really sorry it took me so long!

~HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime, or Mary


End file.
